heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Feather
((This OC belongs to Feather the EveryWing. All rights reserve to her)) __TOC__ Feather is the second hatched daughter of a animus enchanted hybrid Blossom and her mate Rust. She was enchanted to have the looks of all the cannon tribes in Pyrrhia. Feather Art by Runoverrrandy, my friend from the WoF wiki! Background Information Creator Feather the EveryWing Main Attribute Sensitive Elemental Attribute Water Theme Animal Cat Theme Color Green with shades of red, pink, and orange Theme Song TBA MBTI Personality Advocate (INFJ) Character Information Age 6 and 1/2 Gender Female Orientation What? Occupation Student at Jade Mountain Academy Tribe All canon tribes Goal To have the tribes accept her for who she is Residence Near Jade Mountain Relatives Living: Kalamari, Crunch Dead: Blossom, Rust Allies RainWings, Dragonets of Destiny, Moonstriker Enemies SkyWings, IceWings Likes Playing with her pet cat, Amber, doodling in her extra time, friendly hybrids Dislikes Thunder storms, strangers, any loud noises Powers and abilities Can swim, breath underwater, a few glow in the dark scales Weapons No natural weapons Ships TBA Quote Keep your determination, and be who you want others to see you as: brave, loyal, a friend. Appearance Feather appears to be a RainWing from a distance, but is shorter than a dragon of her age. Her horns are a combination of a RainWings and a MudWings. She has the frill of a RainWing with the surrounding spikes of an IceWing. She has gills, and has tiny NightWing scales which glow in the dark. She has both SeaWing and SandWing spine scales, and huge SkyWing-like wings compared to the rest of her body. Her flying power is only at half the speed of a SkyWing as she wears out from just moving them. She has no special abilities or weapons from any of the tribes despite her having a mind reading scale on the sides of her eyes. Personality Feather will always be quiet around strangers because she fears they'll hate, or hurt, or kill her because she is an all hybrid. She is much comfortable to people who she is around for uncertain amounts of time, some more than others depending on what she sees them as. She is scared of lightning and spiders, but is trying to overcome the fear of spiders by watching one spin it's web at least once every week. However, lighting is a different story, as she nearly got killed by one strike. Back Ground First Four Years Feather was born in an orphanage inside the city where Queen Scarlet's Palace is located. She was enchanted to hatch nearly eighteen years after the death of her parents, and two years after the Brightest Night. Her caretaker, Anna, found her as a stone outside the orphanage, and raised her upstairs inside the orphanage's attic. She named her Feather because her frill resembled them, and also because she couldn't think a name for a seven way hybrid. Feather wasn't able to leave the orphanage because Anna feared Queen Scarlet would want her to be killed for being a seven way hybrid. Feather was often left alone because of this, and became very sad when she saw other dragonets with their friends or their parents. Before the End of the War A few weeks before the end of the war Anna found a letter addressed to Feather. She read it to Feather, and it contained all the information about her parents as well as her sibling's locations. Feather's mother was enchanted by Princess Akoni, who was the youngest sister of Queen Coral's mother. She wanted a friend, so she found an orphaned egg, and enchanted her to a four way SeaWing, IceWing, RainWing, and NightWing hybrid, to be of royalty, and to be her best friend. Blossom, her mother, wanted someone to love. Akoni understood, as she loved her mate, Akamu. Unexpectedly, a SkyWing named Rust, had started to befriend her on the island which Blossom called her home. They both fell in love, and both asked Akoni to enchant their three eggs. One would be a three way hybrid of a SandWing, SkyWing, and RainWing, another a MudWing, SeaWing, and IceWing hybrid, and the last one would be a hybrid with the scales from all the tribes. Akoni granted their wish. A few weeks passed, in which a violent hurricane passed over the island. Akoni returned finding both dead, but their eggs survived. She enchanted all three to have the same royal SeaWing patterns as their mother before enchanting all three to turn to stone, placing them far apart in orphanages. Runaway Feather, not wanting to be trapped alone in the orphanage anymore, decided to simply wander around Pyrrhia. She was chased out of the SkyWing Kingdom by many SkyWings who called her an abomination. The MudWings didn't accept her either, as well as a few traveling dragons. She became very lonely during this time, and went under a depression because of this. She often would cut her self on purpose, and often had the thought of suicide because she thought no one would accept her for who she was. She didn't do it though because in the end she got scared of what would happen if someone was looking for a dragon like her. Safety One day, she stumbled upon a entrance to a cave system. After cleaning it up, she began to live in it. Nearby, some dragons started to inhabit Jade Mountain. Feather thought she would have to move away, but one of them found her first. The dragon introduced herself as Sunny, and said that she was also a hybrid. Feather found Sunny giving advice on how to deal with dragons who viewed her as strange, told her the story of how her friends saved the world, and offered her a chance to be a student of Jade Mountain Academy. Feather declined, saying she would wait until the third year that JMA was around to do so. Gallery Featherssss by runoverrandy-dbbln9y.png|Feathersss by Runoverrandy Feather ((My Sona)).png|Feather by Feather626 __NOWYSIWYG____NOEDITSECTION__